Paraíso Infernal (Kolvina-Kovina)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Lucharé contra fuego, agua, aire y tierra para estar a tu lado, Kol Mikaelson, ¿y tú? ¿lucharás por mi, incluso en el infierno? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol & Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título**: Paraíso Infernal.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings:** Kol Mikaelson &amp; Davina Claire

**Argumento: **Lucharé contra fuego, agua, aire y tierra para estar a tu lado, Kol Mikaelson, ¿y tú? ¿lucharás por mi, incluso en el infierno?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, de la cadena The CW, y de la serie The Originals.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol &amp; Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Paraíso Infernal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kol estaba a mi lado, me miraba con una mezcla de dolor y de una emoción que no logro descifrar, me mira anhelante, como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer cuando lo que en verdad quiero hacer es correr a su lado, abrazarle y no soltarle nunca más._

_Sonrío. Justo cuando la sonrisa se dibuja perfectamente en mis labios, una oscuridad rodea su perfecta figura, parece no afectarle en absoluto, es como si en vez de sentirse asustado, se sintiera bien alrededor de esa aura maligna, me sonríe, o eso parece, pues la oscuridad no le afectara a él, pero a mi si, me está matando en sobremanera._

_\- ¿Kol? -consiguó decir, la voz me falla, es como si ese neblina paralizara todos mis sentidos menos el corazón, que cada vez late con más fuerza, de forma descontrolada.- ¡Kol!_

_Pero Kol no me mira, ni siquiera me siente, sé perfectamente que algo ha cambiado, su mirada ya no tiene ese deje de anhelo, sino de rebeldía, de odio, de... muerte._

_Sus cabellos se oscurecen a medida que la neblina le cubre, sus ojos se agrandan, finas venitas recorren su perfecto e inmaculado rostro, una sonrisa de picardía sustituye a esa mueca que me vuelve loca, parece mucho más joven pero al mismo tiempo es como si dejara de ser el mismo y se convirtiera en algo más, maduro, adulto._

_Su tez se oscurece, su cuerpo se adapta al lugar, la ropa que lleva puesta ya no le sienta, es como si no fuese suya, intento alcanzarle, pero es imposible, pues la oscuridad ya no es algo gaseoso, sino algo denso, que me empuja en dirección contraria, alzo la mano, pero algo me retiene, miro a mi alrededor no queriendo perder a lo que queda de Kol, pero en cuanto mis ojos se despegan de él oigo un grito desgarrador, miro en su dirección, ha caído de rodillas, se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y grita de forma desgarradora, casi siento que voy a estallar a su lado, grito o por lo menos lo intento, porque esa oscuridad me está apagando, me debilita, pero no me importa, resistiré, por él. Por Kol._

_\- ¡Ahhh!_

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero si sé que fue el suficiente para debilitarme del todo, para no tener ganas de nada, simplemente de dejarme llevar y caer en un agujero negro, sollozo, es el único sonido que puedo hacer sin que duela, tomando fuerzas alzo un poco la cabeza, Kol no grita pero tampoco lo veo, pero le siento, sé que está ahí, a un par de metros de distancia._

_La oscuridad empieza a disiparse, recobro fuerzas pero no me muevo, mis instintos me dicen que permanezca a la espera, y para mi sorpresa les hago caso._

_\- Kol... -susurro.- Kol._

_No sé cuantas veces lo repetí hasta que recibí una respuesta, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? no lo sé, pero se siente a morir, con los ojos llorosos me incorporo como puedo, intento sonreír, parecer calmada pero en cuanto la figura de Kol aparece en mi campo visual sé que nada será fácil._

_Me mira, pero no es él, no el Kol del cual me enamoré. Es él, el vampiro original._

_¿Me importa? No lo sé, pero estoy paralizada, no por ver al verdadero Kol, sino por la imagen que representa, la ropa está destrozada, su rostro cubierto de sangre, ¿de sus ojos? no lo sé, pero las venas que recubre su rostro me hace pensar que si, que la transformación, el cambio le ha causado una reacción exagerada, le miro con miedo pero no aparto la mirada, da igual si es un vampiro, un brujo o un humano, es Kol, me digo, solo es Kol._

_Que equivocada estaba._

_Cuando me acerqué a él todo pasó muy deprisa, se lanzó contra mi, tener su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío me hizo reaccionar, casi, casi quise corresponder esa muestra de cariño efusivo, pero por supuesto, no era una muestra de cariño, sus colmillos perforaron mi cuello, me hicieron gritar, tan débil y paralizada como estaba, no pude reaccionar a tiempo y solo recuerdo una cosa._

_\- Lo siento... mi amor._

_¿Quién lo dijo? ¿él o yo? No lo recuerdo, porque me sumí en un sueño del que nunca más despertaría pero por extraño que parezca mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron, algo húmedo y salado cayó en mi rostro, devolviéndome a la realidad unos segundos, solo unos escasos segundos donde la lucidez no me acompañó, ¿estaba viendo al verdadero Kol? ¿había despertado él del hechizo donde estuviese encerrado? ¿o solo lloraba porque había perdido a la pieza clave para acabar con Klaus? La verdad, no me importa, porque ya no estoy aquí, siento que algo tira de mi, ¿la misma oscuridad?_

_Puede._

_"Davina"_

_"Davina"_

_"Davina"_

_Un camino aparece a mi lado, estoy tumbada en el suelo, desangrada pero ya no duele, miro en todas direcciones y veo la imagen de Kol, pero no es Kol, lo sé, es Kaleb, sonrío, ¿ha sido todo un sueño? intento levantarme, pero me escurro por culpa de la sangre que hay en el suelo, frunzo el ceño y cuando intento mirar a Kaleb, está atado de pies a cabeza, desangrándose, ¿son mis heridas? me estiro en su dirección justo cuando oigo un grito ahogado, la oscuridad me ciega y solo puedo ver el rostro de un Kol destrozado._

_Y ya sé que camino tomar. Muerta o no, mi corazón sigue latiendo y aunque tenga que morir en el intento no pararé hasta alcanzar a Kol._

_Grito, me desgarro la piel en el camino, la oscuridad ya no me roza o eso es lo que parece, me siento cada vez más poderosa pero sé que así como estoy no podría conjurar ni un simple hechizo pero no me importa, una luz cegadora me invade y lo único que veo es una mano, no dudo, la tomo y todo vuelve a desaparecer._

\- ¿Davina?

\- Kol. -susurro abrazándole, no me importa que sea un vampiro y que haya estado a punto de matarme, está ahí, como, ¿Kaleb? me aparto asustada, Kol me mira ceñudo.- Eres... eres... Kaleb.

\- No. -río.- Te has quedado dormida ahí, no dejabas de repetir mi nombre, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Mi sonrisa tiene un tamaño exagerado pero realmente no me importa parecer una niña pequeña asustada, así que, sin dudarlo me lanzo a sus brazos, haciéndole retroceder unos centímetros, suelta una carcajada pero no me aparta ni tampoco suelta una estupidez, corresponde mi abrazo, perdiendo su rostro entre mi cabello, una punzada de dolor me recorre la columna vertebral, abro los ojos y a un par de metros me encuentro con la imagen de una mujer casi anciana, no sé, porque lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es "_Dhalia_"

**FIN.**


End file.
